A Gem For A Dragon
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: With Hearts and Hooves Day just around the corner, couples everywhere are making all sorts of plans. But Rarity doesn't have a Special Somepony to share the day with, so she thinks she'll be all alone, but then she thinks about her wonderful "Date" on New Year's Eve with a certain dragon. Maybe she should take matters into her on hooves..


It was a pleasant morning, ponies all around Ponyville were getting ready for the upcoming holiday,

Hearts and Hooves Day. They were buying gifts, flowers and cards for their Special Someponies.

But not everypony had one, Rarity was one of them.

At the moment, Rarity wasn't worried about that, as she had customers to help. It seemed like everypony was buying a new

dress or having a suit re-fitted. So, she'd leave the worrying about being dateless until later.

But time went on and 'later' came, so Rarity grabbed a carton of her favorite ice cream and pondered what she would do this year.

"If I can't find a date I'll probably do what I do every year, eat ice cream and read romance novels" Rarity told her

cat, Opal "I just wish there was a single stallion in Ponyville, I mean even Big Mac has a date, Big Mac!" she sighed

"Oh Opal, what's a single mare like me to do?" .

"Mrrow" Opal replied as she rubbed herself against Rarity's hoof.

Rarity went deep in thought, trying to remember the last time she had fun on a date.

"It has been so long since I've been on a date" Rarity thought aloud "Actually, the last date I was on was New Year's Eve

with Spike...But I'm not sure if that really was a date or just two friends going out, which is probably what it was.

But he did compliment me so much, so maybe it was..." Rarity continued " Oh why must this be such a confusing thing?! ".

Rarity rolled on her back and placed her hoof to her head.

"Maybe I should ask him for a date...whether it's a date-date or just a friendly one, if it's like New Year's, it will be

spectacular!" Rarity stated "Opal, I'm going to ask Twilight if it would be a good idea" she announced as she walked out

the door.

When she reached the castle, Rarity walked up to the door and politely knocked. The door opened and Twilight poked her

head out.

"Hey Rarity, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"There was something I'd like to talk to you about" Rarity answered.

"Okay, come on in" Twilight replied as she stepped back so Rarity could walk in "I just brewed a kettle of tea, would you

like a cup? ".

"That sounds lovely".

The two mares walked into the kitchen, Twilight grabbed two teacups and set them on the table. She then grabbed the tea

kettle, poured tea into the cups and they both sat down.

Twilight took a sip of tea "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Its about Spike".

Twilight tilted her head curiously "What about him?".

"I was wondering, do you think he'd like to be my date for Hearts and Hooves Day?".

Twilight nearly choked on her tea "I think he'd love that, but are you sure about this? I thought you'd find

somepony to ask?".

"I thought about it, but everyone in town has somepony and I thought of how much fun I had.. I wonder, did he have fun?".

Twilight wore a deadpan expression "He giggled for hours until he finally fell asleep, it's safe to say he did".

"So we both had a grand time, do you think it would happen again? ".

"Rarity, That's a very difficult question, nopony can know for sure but you know how he feels about you".

"I know".

"This decision is yours alone to make".

"I just wanted to know what you thought ".

"What about you? ".

"I think it's a good idea..".

"And I agree".

Rarity looked dumbfounded "I thought you didn't".

"I never said that".

"But you never said you did".

"True" Twilight said and she sipped her tea "I just wanted you to make your own decisions, not one based on my opinion".

"So, now there is something else I'd like to ask?".

"What is it?" .

"What does one do for a dragon on Hearts and Hooves Day?".

Twilight facehoofed "This is going to be a long day" she thought to herself.

Twilight and Rarity moved into the living room, since Spike would be having his afternoon snack soon and they wanted to

keep this a surprise.

"Okay, what are you thinking of doing?" Twilight asked .

"I was thinking about dinner".

"I wouldn't go anywhere fancy, it's really not his thing".

"Alright, anyways all the finest restaurants are already reserved" .

"If you'd like a recommendation, I would go to the Haybuger, it's one of his favorite restaurants".

"Okay, what should I bring him as a gift?".

"I would go with candy or chocolate, but what ever you get him will be perfect".

"I think I'm ready, when should I ask him?".

"Well, Hearts and Hooves Day is still a couple of days away, maybe tomorrow, that way you can have time to get everything

in order?".

"Great idea, thank you so much, Twilight".

"You're welcome, Rarity".

After a little bit of chatting, Rarity headed back home.

The next day, Rarity made sure her mane was done just right, after all it wouldn't be very ladylike if her mane didn't

look nice when she asks Spike out.

"Okay, prepare yourself, Rarity" she told herself "He may say no".

She knocked on the door, when it opened Spike was standing there.

Spike blushed softly "H-hey Rarity, what brings you here?".

Rarity blushed a little and hoped Spike didn't notice "I had a question to ask you".

"What's your question?".

"Would you like to be my date for Hearts and Hooves Day?".

Before Rarity got her answer, Spike fainted but Rarity caught him with her magic. She ran inside.

"TWILIGHT! I NEED HELP" Rarity yelled.

Twilight teleported into the room, startling Rarity "What's wrong?".

"Spike fainted!".

"I take it you asked him?".

"Yes, and he fainted dead away!".

"Wow, he took it better than I expected".

Spike then started to stir "Hey Twilight, I just had the best dream, Rarity came over and asked me to be her date for

Hearts and Hooves..." He looked up and saw the two mares above him "It wasn't a dream?".

Rarity giggled "It was real".

Spike then had the biggest smile on his face.

" Soooo, what's your answer? " Twilight asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Spike answered excitedly.

Rarity and Twilight chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Its a date then" Rarity confirmed.

"I can't wait" Spike replied dreamily.

It was Hearts and Hooves Day faster than anypony could blink, Rarity had put on one of her favorite dresses, did her mane

and was just finishing her make-up. She walked into her living room trying to figure out what to do.

"Every shop in town is out of chocolate and candy, what am I going to give to Spike now?" She said to herself, then she

remembered that she had a bunch of gemstones from the last time she went gem-hunting. "I could give him some of those,

he would probably like them much better than candy" she looked around and found a red heart-shaped box. She placed about a dozen gems inside, wrapped a light pink ribbon around it and headed out the door.

Once she made it to the castle, she knocked lightly. The door opened revealing a very nicely dressed Spike.

"You look beautiful, Rarity" Spike told her.

"You look very handsome, Spike".

Spike blushed.

"This is for you" Rarity said as she gave him the box of gems.

Spike peeked inside the box "You got me jewels, thank you" then he ran off, he returned with a small heart shaped box

"I got this for you " he gave it to Rarity.

Rarity opened the box and nearly gasped from what was inside, a necklace with a diamond shaped pendant "Oh Spike,

it's beautiful but how did you-".

"I traded some of my gems for that, I got it the same day you asked me out".

"That's the sweetest thing anypony has done for me".

"Let me help you put it on" Spike offered, then Rarity lowered her head, Spike wrapped the necklace around her neck and

locked the clamp.

"Thank you so much Spike, I love it".

"It was no trouble at all" Spike replied blushing.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?".

"Yes, I am".

The pair headed off into town.

They were walking by one of the finer restaurants in Ponyville, Spike looked inside the window and saw lots of couples

enjoying a nice dinner.

"All these places seem full but Rarity isn't stopping here" Spike thought "Where are we going, Rarity?".

"You'll see" Rarity replied with a wink.

That made Spike more confused.

They continued on for a while longer until they were in front of a completely different kind of restaurant.

"The Haybuger, really?" Spike asked.

"Yes indeed".

"I didn't know you would like a place like this".

"While I admit it's not my usual fare, it's nice to enjoy something simple once in a while".

"This will be great, this is one of my favorite places to eat!".

That made Rarity smile, seeing Spike so excited. "Shall we go in?" she asked.

"Yes we shall".

The two walked inside together, they walked up to the counter.

"I don't usually eat here, so, what should we order?".

"I know what we should get" Spike told her then he turned to the cashier

"two veggie burgers, two large hayfries" he looked to Rarity "What do you want to drink?" .

"An iced tea sounds lovely".

"Got it, one large iced tea and one large cola" Spike said, then the cashier gave him the total and Spike handed him

some bits.

"Your order will be ready shortly and it will be brought to your table" the grey stallion explained "Have a happy Hearts

and Hooves Day you two".

Spike and Rarity found a table with two seats in the center of the dining, Spike being a gentledragon, pulled out Rarity's

chair for her.

"Thank you, Spike" she said as she sat down.

"It was nothing" Spike said blushing as he took his seat.

The two shared some idle chatter while they waited for their dinner to arrive. About five minutes later, the stallion from

before brought them their food and set on the table.

A few minutes into their dinner, something felt off.

"Hey Rarity?".

"Yes?".

"Do you feel like we're being...watched?".

"As a matter of fact, I do".

They both started looking around the dining room, they didn't notice anything weird.

Then Rarity spied a certain purple Alicorn trying and failing to hide behind a book entitled 'How to spy on your friends

and not get caught' a few tables away. Obviously she had failed to grasp it's concepts, so they headed over to her.

"Hello Twilight" Rarity greeted with a small smile.

Twilight set the book down, she wore a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"We're on a date" Spike answered.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?" Rarity added.

"I came here to have dinner?" Twilight answered sounding unsure.

"You don't sound sure" Spike replied.

"Oh alright" Twilight said, giving in "I came here because I wanted to see how your date was going".

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" Rarity questioned.

"I was just curious" Twilight stated "You two are some of my closest friends, I just wanted to make sure things went

smoothly".

"I know you mean well, but we don't need your help" Rarity explained "But it was a kind thought".

"Thanks guys, I don't feel so bad anymore" Twilight said smiling "Now, how about you two get back to your date, I'm

going to finish my dinner then head home".

"Thanks, Twilight" Spike told her "And by the way, your book didn't work".

The trio laughed at that comment

The pair returned to their table and Twilight returned to her book.

Unbeknownst to Twilight, there was somepony keeping an eye on her from across the room. He was hiding behind a book

entitled "How to talk to anypony"

The two of them enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace, chatting quietly.

Rarity wasn't sure when the last time she enjoyed herself so much on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Spike felt the exact same way.

After they finished their dinner, they got ready to go.

They walked over to Twilight's table once more.

"Spike and I decided to go to the movies, so we're heading out" Rarity explained.

"I hope you two have fun" Twilight replied.

"We will" Spike added.

They both made their way to the door, Rarity turned back towards Twilight once more.

"Oh Twilight?" Rarity said, getting her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked.

"There is somepony watching you now" Rarity told her with a mischevious grin then she turned and walked out the door.

Twilight was now frantically looking around the room then she buried her face in her book blushing.

When Rarity and Spike got to the theater, they bought tickets to a new Romantic Comedy that was playing.

They got some popcorn and candy then went to the theater room that was showing the movie.

About midway through the movie, an extremely romantic scene was playing and Rarity felt something touch her hoof.

It was Spike's claw.

Rarity didn't even attempt to move her hoof.

Once the movie was over, the pair headed back to the castle.

Spike and Rarity stood at the door in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"I had a magnificent time, Spike".

"I had a great time too, Rarity".

They both smiled.

Spike then started into Rarity's eyes.

"Rarity, I-I..." Spike stammered, he sighed then he reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

This made Rarity blush bright red.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said then she kissed him on the cheek.

Spike just blushed and giggled.

"Goodnight, Rarity".

"Goodnight, Spike".

Spike turned and went inside the castle.

Rarity made her way home.

Once she made it back home, she fed Opal and for ready for bed.

She then went to her room, grabbed a book with a pen attached to it and laid down on her bed.

Dear diary,

I just had the most amazing Hearts and Hooves Day!

Spike and I went to the Hayburger and it was delicious, I forgot how nice it was to eat something simple like that.

Then we saw the most romantic movie I've seen in ages, but maybe it wasn't just the movie..

He also bought me a beautiful necklace, the pendant looks just like my Cutie Mark.

It was very thoughtful, I wish I had given him more then just those silly gems.

No stallion has ever treated me more like a lady than Spike did tonight.

He's such a gentledragon, he made my day brighter, he seems to be able to do that.

I do hope we can do that again soon, even just as friends. But...

Rarity hesitated to write what was on her mind, so she set her diary back on her desk and laid her head on her pillow.

Opal walked into the room, jumped up on the bed and snuggled to her side.

Rarity petted her cat, contemplating the day's events.

"Opal, today was simply magnificent" She told her cat "I had the best date I've had in a long time".

"I know it was just a friendly date, at least I think it was, it sure didn't feel like that" Rarity rubbed her chin with

her hoof "I do wonder, what was Spike going to say to me when we were at the castle".

"Mrrow" Opal replied.

"I know, it was probably nothing, but then why was he so shy about it?" Rarity pondered "Do you think he was going to...

that can't be it".

Opal gave her a look that seemed to say 'Are you sure about that?'.

"Don't look at me like that, Opal" she told her "He can't feel that way about me".

Opal then gave her another look.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry about what he thinks of me" Rarity said to herself "Maybe I should worry about what I think of

him".

"Mrrrow" Opal said curiously.

"A few months ago, I would of said he's just a friend" Rarity stated "but now...I'm not so sure".

Rarity then pulled the blanket over herself and Opal, her mind racing until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
